


Family In Everything But Blood

by eliotandq



Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: Howard Stark is an asshole and Peter has none of it.Or, Tony and Pepper adopted Peter and Howard isn't happy.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: I Can Do This All Day [oneshots] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101083
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	Family In Everything But Blood

Peter was sitting on the couch in the living room, working on an essay he was due to hand in the English class tomorrow when his sixth sense awoke. He was surprised because he was completely safe in the Tower. However, his surprise disappeared as Howard Stark entered the living room. He only met him once at Tony and Pepper's wedding, and he didn't like him there already. Even May didn't like him, and before she left the country, she told Tony not to let his father go too close to her nephew. Tony assured her it wouldn't be a problem because they weren’t exactly eager about the family reunion, which was true because Peter hadn't seen him since. Until today, then.

"Oh, that’s you," the elderly man said in a voice full of contempt when he noticed him. 

And Peter was taken aback by the way he said it. Yes, at the wedding, he pretended that someone needed to talk to him when Tony introduced him to him and Maria. But Peter thought it was just a weak moment. Even Maria told him not to take it personally. And she was such a nice person. And yes, Tony didn't talk much about Howard, and if he did, it wasn't a nice word, but still, Peter didn't want to believe that Tony's father was so awful. He always tried to find the good in people. And maybe he didn’t like him but it could change. At least he thought so a few minutes ago.

"Uhm, hello?" he muttered after a moment of silence. He didn't know Howard would be here. No one warned him.

"I didn't know you'd be here," he told him as if was reading his mind.

"That makes two of us," Peter told him quietly. Howard raised an eyebrow and looked at him unkindly. Peter wondered what was wrong before he remembered his beginnings with Tony. He cleared his throat before saying in a firm voice, "That makes two of us, sir."

"So, Tony hasn't sent you away yet? That's quite shocking," he said grimly, walking over to the bar so he could pour himself a glass of whiskey.

Peter didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. Pepper or Tony will be home soon. He just had to wait. No biggie. He could do that. He just had to remind himself that whatever Elder Stark had to say was not true. Peter was not stupid. He knew where it was going. He had to listen to similar words from Flash at school almost every day.

"I just don't understand what he's got out of it. It's obviously not for the public's favor when he keeps you away from journalists. Although, now that I'm looking at you, I'd keep you out of public too. Why are you here at all and not in Massachusetts?" he asked amusedly, and Peter didn't bother to answer, knowing he didn't expect it from him anyway. "Let me guess. You're still in high school. This is a disgrace!" 

"With all due respect, I don't have to listen to you, so if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room, sir," Peter spoke when Howard paused for a moment, probably to decide what nice to say to him next. And Peter didn't really have to listen to him. He had all these uncertainties behind him, and he didn't want to go through them again. When May moved out of America, it wasn't easy, but she followed her dream and he was happy for her. He just wasn't sure if he wasn't bothering Tony and Pepper.

"I call it courage. My son wasn't like that at your age," he said almost proudly. "It doesn't change the fact that you don't belong to this family. I only accepted Miss Potts because of how well she runs our company and how she tamed Anthony. But what is enough is enough. I can't let Anthony continue to associate my name with the mob."

Peter stood up and walked out of the living room. He wanted to tell him so many things, but in the end, he decided it was worthless. He would just provoke him unnecessarily. He will just wait in his room.

Howard smiled contentedly to himself and drank the golden liquid so he could pour another glass. And when he sat down on the couch, it was at that moment that Pepper returned from work. 

"Howard, what a nice surprise," she greeted him as she entered the room. Of course, Jarvis had already informed her that he was at their house. Even so, she was shocked to learn this information.

"I have a meeting in town, so I decided to stop by and say hello," he told her.

Pepper was extremely irritated by his behavior. He always acted as if it all belonged to him here, which was not true. She saw Peter's textbook on the table and suddenly she was even angrier. "Where is Peter?" she asked still calmly.

"He said he would be in his room," he replied, standing up so he would be on the same level as her. "Why are you tolerating it, dear? That boy is Anthony's responsibility, not yours. Everyone would understand if you sent him to a boarding school somewhere far away."

"Excuse me?" she blurted out indignantly. "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I am saying. No one wants someone else's kid. Doesn't that bother you? Every time you look at him, you have to see Anthony's reckless past."

Okay, Pepper knows Peter, so she understands why Howard thinks that, but that doesn't excuse him at all. "Well, for your information, Peter is not Tony's son. At least not biologically. We adopted him a year ago, which you would know if you have listened. I'm Peter's mom, just like Tony is his dad. So please never say that again."

Howard just stared at her in shock for a moment. But he recovered very quickly. "What were you thinking? You can't just adopt someone! We have a name that needs to be fulfilled!-"

"We did not adopt just someone! Peter deserves that name a lot more than you do," she said dangerously coldly. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Really?" he laughed ironically.

"Really. And be glad I don't tell Maria about your visit. Because she adores Peter. She adores her grandson like any other grandparent."

He seemed to want to add something else, but in the end, he said nothing, set an empty glass on the table and left without another word.

Pepper didn't hesitate for a second and walked into Peter's room. She hoped Howard hadn't done much damage now that they had moved so far. When more than a year ago May announced that she had received a great job offer in Europe, they didn't have to think too long. She and Tony offered to adopt Peter so he wouldn't have to leave his home. It was a lot of bargaining and crying on all sides, but eventually, May left for Europe and they adopted Peter. And they flew to May whenever they wanted since Tony owned several private jets.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked gently, walking slowly into his room. Peter sat on the bed with the phone in his hand, looking as if nothing had happened. That was a good sign. Peter didn't show that he was worried, but they had learned to read him in that one year. And he was also a lousy liar. So you could tell when something was wrong.

"Yeah, I just wrote to Dad that his father is here. I didn't know when you were coming, and I didn't want to be alone with him," he replied a little nervously.

Pepper sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was coming. But now he's gone and whatever he told you is not true, I hope, you know that," she remarked carefully.

"I know. He didn't have much time for a talk before, I left," he grinned. In retrospect, he was quite proud of how he handled the situation.

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you," she said with a smile, ruffling his hair lovingly.

"Love you too, mom."

"Where's the bastard?" Tony asked angrily as he had just rushed into the room.

"I told him to leave and never say a bad word about our son again," Pepper answered in her authoritative voice. She tolerated Howard for a long time, but today it was final. He needs to realize where his damn place is.

"Did you now? I can't wait to look at it from the record," he said, a little proudly. Then he leaned in for a quick kiss. "How are you, kid?" he wondered as he sat down at his other side.

"I'm honestly fine. I just didn't want to be alone with him," he muttered, slightly annoyed. He loved how caring they were, but he also hated it.

"Well, I think you still have an English essay waiting for you," Pepper reminded him, as she considered the talk about Howard been done. "Do you want to help with that?"

"That would be great! You know English isn’t my strength."

"In that case, I am making dinner," Tony said with a smile. He had a busy day at work and was looking forward to relaxing a bit in the workshop, but cooking was also relaxing for him.

"I love you, guys, and I am really okay," Peter assured them before they got up with smiles on their faces and left his room. Peter wrote a quick message to May about what a horrible man Howard was, and then went to the living room, where he had an essay in progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
